marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harleen Quinzel
Harleen Quinzel, is a former Arkham psychiatrist who fell in love with the Joker. This "mad love" would lead her to a life of crime as Harley Quinn, frequent accomplice and girlfriend of The Joker. Early Life Described as having a genius-level IQ, Harleen attended Gotham State University on a scholarship for gymnastics, where she majored in Psychiatry under Dr Odin Markus. To get into the graduate program, she had Dr Markus meet with her in her dorm room, where she outlined what she believed would be a good graduate thesis: 'There are only two circumstances under which a person disregards the rules of society. When they commit a crime, or when they're in love.' To prove this thesis, she aimed to allow Dr Markus to observe an independent experiment on the matter. The test subjects: herself and her boyfriend Guy Kopski. One day, while meeting with Harley, he noticed that she wasn't laughing at any of his jokes. She explained that she had driven through a red light in a stolen car, right after blackmailing Dr Markus and possibly shooting him. She asked if he still loved her, but after noticing evidence of a recently fired handgun, Guy ran out with it. Harleen found him in the gymnasium (where the shooting had supposedly taken place) laughing nervously, and standing over a homeless man he had just shot, believing him to be Dr Markus. He begged her to help him shoot himself, asking her to do it because she loved him. When she didn't oblige, he killed himself. Harley believed that the situation had been caused by chaos, and as such, she grew to feel that she understood The Joker, and declared to Dr Markus that she would do anything to get an internship at Arkham Asylum. Meeting The Joker Upon graduating, and with a glowing reference from Dr Markus, Dr Harleen Quinzel began her first-year residency at Arkham. As soon as she was accepted by Dr. Arkham, she requested to meet the Joker. Based on the claim that she was doing research for a book on serial killers, she was given complete access to the Clown-Prince of Crime. In their first session together, she introduced herself as Dr Harleen Quinzel, but stressed that he could refer to her as Harley Quinn, like the medieval jester Harlequin. Joker had been silent until then, but he suddenly began laughing and asked if she was flirting with him. When she moved closer, he chose to strangle her. But, when he saw a loving look from Harley instead of shock or fright, he ceased, and stated that it was a joke. The pair then began a passionate romantic relationship. Criminal Career Eventually, Harleen would help break the Joker out of Arkham Asylum. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Agility Toxin Immunity: Immunizes her to various assorted toxins. Abilities Psychologist: Trained as in the field of psychoanalysis. Olympic level Gymnast: She is also a spectacular gymnast, almost on par with Dick Grayson. Paraphernalia Weapons Various firearms, oversized wooden mallet and boxing glove gun. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human